What Should I Say?
by Tohdoh
Summary: Elsa has trouble with writing her valedictorian speech. Who knew that her needy, attractive, high-maintenance boyfriend would give the most unlikely inspiration? [Oneshot. High school AU. Sequel to "Learning Anatomy."]


**Warning: There be language and Jelsa frickle frackle.**

**I didn't expect "Learning Anatomy" to get that popular at all, so I caved in and made another one. Hope you like.**

* * *

******What Should I Say?**

Elsa's bedroom was a place for her to either be busy with schoolwork, or "get busy" with Jack.

A drab and rainy Tuesday, unusual for late May, marked one of the few times she and Jack weren't screwing each other senseless in bed. Not at first, anyway.

Elsa hunched over her desk, pale smooth legs drawn up to her chest and feet resting on the wooden stool as she busied herself over her laptop. On Microsoft Word, she tried to type up her graduation speech she would have to recite in front of hundreds of people.

School was practically done; GPAs and college choices were set in stone. Elsa was going to attend a prestigious liberal arts college. Jack settled for a state school nearby. Their high school lives were coming to an end, and they were close to starting a new chapter of their lives in college.

Shirtless and wearing only boxers, Jack sprawled across his girlfriend's bed and flipped through their school's newly released yearbook.

The valedictorian and salutatorian got their own page. Jack felt so proud for Elsa. Her grace and beauty made the second top student in class look all the more nerdy and unattractive in comparison. To be fair, Elsa was shy yet kind, while the salutatorian was an arrogant snob who deemed anyone with a GPA under 3.5 unworthy of his time and attention. Elsa had another picture in Yearbook Superlatives (Jack's favorite section), with the caption "Most Likely to Succeed." Jack also had a place among the Superlatives for "Most Popular Guy." And to top it off, he and Elsa earned the title "Most Unlikely Couple." The photo of them holding hands and Jack planting a kiss on Elsa's cheek was courtesy of Anna, who tagged along with them on a little beach party.

Jack couldn't help but let a wide grin spread across his face. Elsa looked absolutely adorable in a bikini.

The school was still abuzz over Jack and Elsa officially being together. Reactions ranged from surprise and joy to confusion and jealousy, the latter mostly from other girls who were no match for Elsa. The teachers had been telling Jack not to be a bad influence on her, though they usually only meant that as a joke. Mr. Bunnymund took pride in the fact that he had been the one responsible for getting them together through tutoring. (Jack didn't tell him what went on after that, of course.) Ms. Tooth, the psychology teacher, simply adored how Jack made Elsa smile.

Elsa didn't seem like she was smiling now, because a loud, gusty sigh from her prompted Jack to look up from the yearbook. She smoothed back her hair with splayed fingers. He didn't need to see her pretty face to know how irritated she was.

"I can't come up with anything good," she said. "I don't know what to say for my speech."

Jack waved it off. "I'm sure anything coming from you will sound better than the salutatorian."

"You make it sound like it's easy."

"I dunno, try to think of it as just another assignment to finish."

Elsa took her feet down from the stool and turned to face Jack. "That's what I'm trying to do, but my mind's completely run dry. I don't want my speech to sound condescending, of course. I want my words to be encouraging and relatable for everybody. But I don't know how..."

"I have an idea that might help," he suggested.

She leaned forward with interest. "I'm all ears."

Jack paused for effect, then he broke the silence and promptly said, "A good, hard fuck in bed. That's what you need."

"Really, Jack? This is hardly the time."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. His grin fell and he rolled over on her bed with a melodramatic groan. "Come oooon, Elsa. Don't do this to me. I'm so hard right now...I might just have to jack off into one of your socks."

"You wouldn't dare."

Her wide-eyed look of genuine horror made him burst into laughter and hold his stomach. When he finally calmed down, he said, "I'm not asking too much of your time." Jack stretched out on the bed and gave her a roguish wink. "It doesn't take me long to come inside you, anyway, because you feel so damn amazing down there."

Heat rose to her cheeks. It was all too clear how much he wanted her right now. He didn't bother being subtle. Not with the unflattering wide-legged view he offered her. Despite her own carnal desire stirring deep within her, Elsa remained insistent. "I can't, Jack. I have to focus. I need to finish writing this speech."

"How can you finish what you haven't even started?"

He had a good point. Elsa scowled at the blank Word document before her. The more she stared, the more vacant her mind felt when she should be able to come up with something. If Jack was sexually frustrated, she was just plain frustrated. How could she get her hormone-charged, high-maintenance boyfriend to understand what she was going through?

Jack continued to goad her. "Come on, Elsa. You know you want me."

"Not right now."

"Sure, you do."

"No, I don't."

"I can smell your panties getting wet."

"Yeah, right."

It took all her willpower to resist throwing herself at Jack, giving in to his tantalizingly deep voice, and giving him what he wanted. She sat there, biting her lip and refusing to turn around. With hardly a sound, Jack slipped from the bed and up behind her. He gently pulled her into his arms. She resisted a little.

"Jack-"

"Shh...I'm on to you...there's no stopping me now." To make his point, he pressed his hips against her back. She felt how hard and needy he was. His cool fingers slipped down her thin panties. He started with one finger venturing into her tight entrance. She bit her lip and arched her back against him.

His voice was low and teasing. "My sexy little liar. You're so wet for me. You're _dripping_."

She shook her head helplessly. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that now is not a good—time!"

He had slipped in a second finger, making her gasp. She was so wet he could hear his fingers slide in and out of her. The erotically delicious sound made him grow hot and stiff.

She lost it when he slipped a third finger deep into her. A sharp whimper escaped her parted lips and she clamped her legs tighter around his hand.

"We better get in bed before you mess up your seat," Jack murmured.

"Well, whose fault is that?" she growled before heatedly pressing her lips against his in a rough, passionate kiss. Forget finishing the speech. She just wanted to bang. Jack sensed this change in her and let out an appreciative growl muffled by her lips. One hand still nestled in her underwear, he wrapped his other arm firmly around her waist as he whisked Elsa to her bed.

She landed back forcefully but not too hard. Jack pinned her hands with his own and descended to lock lips with hers. Elsa brushed her fingers through his spiky hair, tussling it and filling her lungs with his cool, crisp scent. Like breathing in winter air.

Jack pressed her closer to him, savoring the soft contours of her body. His wet fingers slipped out and curled to pull at her panties. He flung them away and moved to her top next. With expert fluidity he pulled off her shirt in a single deft move. Elsa moaned as he gave her chest a brief fond squeeze before doing away with her bra. For once, she cared nothing for the strewn garments messing up her tidy room. She was too lost in her pleasure, writhing and moaning as Jack ravaged her with his roaming hands and mouth. His kisses showered all over her face and neck like little snowflakes. The flutter of his lips on her skin made Elsa shiver and sigh.

Her reverie suddenly broke as something hard prodded the inside of her thigh. She looked down and realized that Jack still had his boxers, which barely managed to contain the growing arousal between his legs.

"Sorry, I forgot," she whispered.

He chuckled. "It's okay. I forgot, too."

Elsa reached down and tugged off the only piece of clothing he had. Jack hastily kicked them away, never taking his eyes off her lovely face for even a fraction of a second. He pressed his lips hard against hers once more. Their tongues danced as their bodies moved and pressed against each other sensuously in bed, both immersed in the sweet, burning sensation that engulfed their bodies. Jack wasted no time. He was rock hard from the start, and needed no foreplay to get it going.

When they broke the kiss, his voice was strained. "Anymore playing around, and I'm gonna explode. I don't want to spill anywhere else but in you, Elsa."

"Do it, Jack. Just fuck me."

He happily obliged as he pushed her legs apart and plunged deep into her tight, wet slit. She cried out and he groaned as their bodies joined.

He never failed to make Elsa voice her pleasure upon his entry. He picked up speed and soon the bed shook from the force of his thrusts. She was always so tight, no matter how many times or where they had sex. Just one of the million things he loved about her. He felt her tensing and getting ever tighter as her climax approached.

"Let it go, Elsa," he said as he panted. "Don't hold it back anymore, baby."

She threw back her head and let out a breathy cry as she felt him coming. He had been holding back for weeks, and now he let it all out with savage satisfaction. Jack shuddered and groaned as his body spasmed in the throes of release. Elsa shut her eyes and reveled the feeling of him filling her, flooding her, overflowing her with everything he had.

'I'm gonna have to clean these bedsheets...' She barely registered that thought as Jack continued to pound her with ruthless, passionate abandon. His thrusts finally slowed as he finished. His voice cracked as an exhausted, delirious groan escaped him. He collapsed on top of her, burying his face into the loose locks of her hair.

Elsa carefully slipped out from under him, and just as she was about to swing her sore legs over to the edge of her bed, Jack stopped her with a firm hold on her hips. She yelped as he yanked her back.

He pressed his cheek to her neck and said raggedly, "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet."

She sucked in a sharp gasp as he brought his hips forward and his length filled her again. She blushed. "Y-you're still-?"

He pushed deeper into Elsa, his hips meeting hers. "Ready for more?"

"Baby, I'm ready for as long as you want." She squeezed her legs tighter around him. "Give it all to me, Jack."

They sat up in her bed this time, his thrusts driving her against the wall. With each lunge of his hips, he heatedly whispered into her ear, "You're such a slut. You know that? Everyone else thinks...you're a nice, shy girl...but you and I know...that deep down...you're my thirsty. Sexy. Naughty. Slut."

Elsa approved of his dirty yet strangely fond name calling with wordless, needy moans begging him to go faster, harder, deeper. Jack saw white stars as he emptied himself into her once more. She let out a ragged scream as sheer pleasure from her release seized her body. Elsa's bed, and part of the wall, was an absolute mess by the time they finished. Jack clearly made his mark on a good part of her bedroom.

Elsa slumped against the wall, with Jack draped over her. Their sweat-slicked bodies trembled as they panted, and breathed in the thick smell of sex between them.

"I didn't know...you had so much in you..." she gasped.

"That's what happens when we haven't banged in weeks," he replied with a weak laugh. "It builds up, and it's gotta go somewhere. Right in my smoking hot girlfriend."

Mustering the little energy she had left, she placed her hands on Jack's chest and gently pushed him so that they laid flat on her bed again. She moved down his abdomen to take him into her mouth and lap up the thick creaminess that coated his groin and inner thighs. Still throbbing and sensitive, Jack gasped and fisted the bedsheets as Elsa gave him head. She had experience to thank for the devilish talent of her tongue.

Just when he thought he couldn't come anymore, he achieved the impossible. He blew yet another load into her. She kept her lips firm on him, his moans mingled with the sounds of her swallowing. When the flow slowed to a trickle, only then did her mouth gently relinquished its hold on him.

"You're a million times...better than a sock..." Jack groaned.

She licked her lips. "I better be."

"Have I already told you how awesome you are?"

"I don't mind hearing that again." She moved up to kiss Jack, letting him get a taste of himself. Then she pulled back, noticing the content drowsiness that settled into his handsome face. "Are you done now?" she asked.

Jack jerked his head in a weak nod. "I..I think so." He laid his forearm against his damp forehead. "Damn, I'm spent. I don't think I have any more in me."

Elsa planted a soft, tender kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Jack. I feel much better."

"Mmm. Me too..." he murmured sleepily. "Got any ideas for your speech yet?"

"...I don't think so."

"Don't worry, baby...You'll come up with something..."

Jack quickly fell asleep, stark naked on Elsa's bed and never bothering to close his mouth as he gently snored. She was about to doze off with him, but the need to finish her prior task at hand made her blink away the temptation of sleep.

'The speech...I have to finish it. Then I can take a nap...'

Elsa gently detached herself from Jack's cool body and embrace. She gasped at the sweet soreness between her legs, and the wet stickiness that clung to the inside of her thighs. She loved that feeling afterwards, that sweet reminder that Jack alone had every right to touch her in many ways that left her flushed and breathless.

Feeling relaxed and refreshed, she clung on to that lingering euphoria as she returned to her laptop, trying to think of something to get her speech going.

'What should I write about? What should I say?' Then a wild thought hit her. 'Maybe I can sing something.'

Singing was a form of comfort and solace for Elsa. She'd risk stuttering if she spoke, but that would never happen if she sang. Being able to sing well gave her joy, courage and confidence; maybe that was something she could instill in her class on graduation day. Elsa knew what to sing about, too. Freedom and exaltation, letting go of the past and embracing the future. Suitable themes for a high school graduation. What Jack had said to her in their intimacy was something that couldn't escape her mind.

'Let it go, Elsa. Don't hold it back anymore.'

It seemed that she had another reason to thank Jack besides the sex. Galvanized by newfound inspiration, Elsa began to type out the lyrics that ran in her head.

'Let it go...'


End file.
